<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come down to the black sea by adrift_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307046">come down to the black sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me'>adrift_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Dishonored 1, Drowning, Kissing, M/M, the outsider is an eerie god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>come down to the black sea<br/>swimming with me...</i>
</p>
<p>Black waters of the sea call to Corvo, where a black-eyed god awaits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come down to the black sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autumn is when I write corvosider, I guess! :) I just adore this universe, and these characters so much.<br/>This fic is inspired by a song, Natasha Blume - Black Sea.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/">Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every inch of Dunwall is pierced and weaved with cold air of the month of High Cold. Even golden and brown leaves shiver and shrivel into unappealing cocoons, saving themselves from inevitable cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo’s footsteps on one, quiet crunch of a dead leaf breaking the silence of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nights at the Hound Pits Pub are nicer with hot wine and heaters tucked in every room. Corvo finds himself, however, on a rooftop of one of the buildings of the pub, looking out onto the black waters of the sea. Something calls him here, and he suspects a certain deity, who has taken interest in him, awaits in the shadows, unseen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo settles a lantern on a balustrade of the rooftop and reclines on it. Whale oil softly steams and burns, stealing the spotlight from the moon that shines from the spotless dark sky. Corvo looks up, wistful, and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft splashes in the water down below gain his attention again. Hagfish has long gone into hibernation, and Samuel is in the pub, sharing tales with his comrades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever is there, it is certainly there for Corvo now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughtfully, he steps up onto the balustrade, looking around to find no people, no curious eyes but those that watch him unnoticed. That satisfies him, and with little more thought Corvo jumps, driven by exhilaration of power that he has never gotten enough of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mid-air he clenches his fist, a rush of the Void in his veins - and sends himself through its tangle into dark water, under it, feeling it fill his lungs immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo pushes himself through gentle waves, until he reemerges, the taste of brine in his mouth. As he carefully wades alongside the shore, no more sound can be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear Corvo,” a voice comes from his side as the Outsider appears, feet barely touching the worried surface of the sea. Corvo looks up, awestruck, as the world loses color around the Outsider, but ever so falls off his strange aura and mixes yellows and blues and greys of the city. “You dive into water with as much determination as with anything fate throws in your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such jumps don’t scare me any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mark on Corvo’s hand glows a faint blue even through the water, and the Outsider leans down to reach for it, grasping Corvo’s hand with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moonlit fingers are stronger than expected, and Corvo finds himself being pulled up, no, down, as the Outsider falls under the surface, dragging gravity with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the water Corvo cannot see and it burns his eyes and scrapes his lungs. But he does see sleek black eyes, pools of oil, that look at him coldly, curiously. And he remembers the power of that creature, clenching his fist yet again to look at the world through dark vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burning and scraping is no more. Under the water Corvo floats, brushing powerful arms through the sea, turning to find the Outsider. He is enveloped in a gust of flickering darkness, and through that Corvo sees marble shoulders and blood red scar across a slim neck. It is an eerie sight, saddening to the guts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outsider opens his mouth, bubbles streaming from between full lips. Corvo knows these lips, how many times has he kissed them first in curiosity, next in need and then in rare yearning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the water the sky seems too far and the moon unreachable, and the riverbed - too close. Corvo has need for none, even as air runs out from his lungs…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Outsider kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is a breath of fresh air, it is a gulp of brine and something inexplicable as he, a mortal, kisses a god. His hand caresses the Outsider’s neck, thankful for attention and touch, and he finds himself surprised to find a similar feeling in the way the Outsider reaches to run long fingers through Corvo’s hair. With yearning, with gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips bitten and tongues explored, that night needs not end, Corvo thinks. He thinks he is drowning, and maybe he is, the Outsider gone from his embrace and the sea blacker than the night sky. But when he awakes, it is in his own bed in the attic, with a whale oil lantern steaming off last drops of the whale’s true blood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>